


Message, The

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-24
Updated: 2006-11-24
Packaged: 2019-05-15 11:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14789651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Josh talks to the Press Corps





	Message, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: Not mine, never were, never will be but they consume my soul  
  
Feedback welcomed  
  
My first attempt at a drabble  


* * *

The Message

“That’s all I have for now,” the press secretary said. “However, Josh Lyman has an announcement for you”.

Josh stepped to the podium. Someone asked, “Do you have a secret plan to flight inflation?”

He waited for the laughter to die down. "Good morning. I’ve been asked to pass along a message to the White House Press Corps,” he said. “I’m sure you will have questions, but I don’t have many answers at this time. The message is from Danny Concannon.” Josh looked at the paper in his hand. He asked me to tell you ‘She said yes’.”


End file.
